Drunk
by Rauwrtsch
Summary: This is what happens when Cooro gets drunk...


AN: ahh.. another one of those one shots of me O3O. Hope you like.

*pokes husky* do the disclaimer

Husky: *rolls eyes* rauw doesn't own +anime. Crazy stuff would happen to me and Cooro if she were the original creator.

Cooro walked into Husky's room, staring at the boy while sneaking closer. As he stood in front of him, he leaned over to kiss the other, breathing heavily.

Husky groaned loudly as he opened his eyes, not exactly making it easy for Cooro who now crawled on top of the boy.

Suddenly the fish + anima was widely awake. "C-Cooro? Wh-what are you doing?"

"I wanna kiss you…" the other answered huskily before again bending over to kiss the prince.

"Cooro? Are you drunk?" Husky tried to push Cooro away. "Why are you acting like this?"

"I cannot?"

"no you can't…"

The crow pouted. "B-but… but I like you." He tried to kiss the silverhaired boy once again. Husky pushed up his knee, trying to push Cooro away like that, but failing completely as Cooro's only reaction was a loud moan and a thrust downward. And that's when Husky felt cooro's rock hard member, blushing hard.

Cooro bit his lip. '_Damn… that felt so good …' _ he pushed himself on the knee, moaning once again.

The fish +anima stared at the craw, watching him hump his knee like a horny dog.

"cooro!" Beat red he pushed the boy away, crawling back against the head of the bed.

The younger panted. "please.. I love you." Husky bit his lip and shook his head. "not like this. Even thought I feel the same, and would love to do that too, I don't want it like this, not when you're drunk…. You might forget what happened." He looked down

"now please … go back to your room, we'll talk about it tomorrow."

"I don't wanna!" Again Cooro pouted. "I wanna stay here." Big gigantic puppy eyes gazed at the fish as he gave in.

"Okay then, go grab your sleeping bag."

Cooro's face cleared up as he ran out of the room, coming back 5 minutes later . He laid the sleeping bag onto the bed (which is a kingsize) and crawled in it.

Only a minute after that boy was already sound asleep and husky gazed at him.

'_He has even bigger moodswings when he's drunk'. _He thought by himself smiling as he too closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning 

Cooro very slowly opened his eyes, gazing at the ceiling.' _Hey… this isn't the ceiling of my room.._ 'he thought by himself before sitting up and gazing around until he noticed he was laying next to husky.

He blushed. '_how did I get here?'_ he wondered and he soflty woke up Husky.

Said boy groaned and opened his eyes. "yes?" he sat up "cooro? What is it?" he asked as he saw one confused cooro sitting in front of him.

"uhm… how did I get here?" the crow asked blushing.

Immediately Husky's face turned beat-red, confusing Cooro even more. "What did I do?" he asked silently, fearing the possibilities.

Husky bit his lip. "Yesterday you came into my room and confessed to me while attacking me… You seemed pretty drunk…"

Now cooro's face was so red, you could imagine it exploding any second now.

"I'm sorry.."

"no need to be.. nothing really happened. I didn't want it like that…"

"like that?"

Again the fish +anima blushed. "I didn't want it because you were drunk and I guessed you wouldn't remember it…"

It was silent for a minute.

"Does this mean you like me back?" The crow asked cautiously, unsure of himself.

"I already told you yesterday dummy.. Yes… I love you too." He said while kissing Cooro on his forehead.

The crow blushed. "I'm sorry for not remembering." He said softly.

"no point." Husky said and he now kissed Cooro's nose.

"but now that you remember it again…. How about we finish what we started yesterday?" the silverhaired boy asked seductively. "really?" he nodded and opened cooro's sleeping bag, pushing the boy back on his back, crawling on top of him.

"and I don't know what you were thinking yesterday. But you'll definitely will be the Uke here." Husky snickered as cooro now turned even redder. "I don't mind." He whispered, pulling out Husky's shirt, throwing it somewhere in a corner.

"god… You look so sexy." He said silently. The fish snickered and also pulled out Cooro's shirt, immediately letting the pants follow the previous clothing.

He put his hand into Cooro's boxers, groping him. "you're already this hard? We didn't even do anything yet."

"speak for yourself" cooro said, groping husky's at least as hard member.

The fish +anima moaned. "I'm already like this since you attacked me last night. And the dream I had didn't particularly help."

Cooro grinned and put his hand inside husky's pants. "Do those dreams tell me why you're dripping wet like this?" he asked, pulling back his hand and licking his fingers clean.

He noticed husky gazing at him and smirked.

"want me to lick something else?"

Husky blushed. "where did you learn all this?" he asked softly.

"self teaching." He snickered as he saw husky's surprised look. "What? You thought I was too innocent for that?" he asked as he now pulled down Husky's pants and boxers, bending down and licking the tip clean before taking it in his mouth and sucking softly.

Husky moaned and this encouraged Cooro to start bobbing his head.

"C-Cooro!" It didn't even take long before the fish was close. Cooro pulled back. "you're sounding more and more like the Uke here. You know that?" he said teasingly

"But I'm not gonna be it." The fish said as he flipped them over and removed cooro's boxers so that they were now both naked. He placed his fingers at cooro's lips. "suck" he demanded softly and the crow did as he was told.

When Husky thought his fingers were wet enough he pulled back his hand and lifted Cooro's legs, opening them and sticking in one of his fingers, being surprised at how wide it was. He added a second finger and a third, and Cooro still was wide enough, and blushing like mad.

Husky pulled out his fingers and positioned himself before thrusting into cooro with one swift movement.

The boy underneath him moaned and grabbed Husky's ass to push him in deeper. "Goddamn Husky... move." Cooro moaned and shifted his hips, thrusting himself against (a stunned) Husky.

The fish started moving, almost immediately going faster, harder and deeper until he hit Cooro's sweet spot.

The crow moaned loudly and Husky thrust into the spot again, burying himself deeper into it.

Cooro sat up and wrapped his arms around husky's neck, allowing him to go even deeper until he was completely inside. He moaned even louder and his pants became even more irregular.

"shh… cooro.. we'll wake Senri and Nana like this. You need to keep your voice down." Husky whispered huskily before thrusting once again deep into that sweet spot of cooro.

"M.. I-I'm c-close!" husky now grinned a little and grabbed Cooro's member as he whispered that, and started pumping him at the same rhythm as his thrusts. "then come." He said, and almost immediately after the crow came, moaning Husky's name out loud.

Soon after being followed by Husky, as he shot every last bit into Cooro.

….

They walked downstairs, showered and all cleaned up, only to be found gazing at by Senri and Nana, both with a smile and a blush.

Both boys swallowed. "I think they heard us.." husky whispered, but not silent enough.

"oh you bet we did." Nana said smirking.

"we heard everything from the very beginning till Cooro saying he wants to take turns in being a seme."

Now the two of them turned even redder, and sat down awkwardly

THE END O3O

R&R?


End file.
